<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Suitable Trophy by Grace_28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148886">A Suitable Trophy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28'>Grace_28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cheerleader Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Idiots in Love, Jock Harry Potter, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a party in Seventh Year goes wrong, Harry finds himself in a strange situation where he has to ask out his crush (AKA Draco bloody Malfoy) after winning the Quidditch Cup for the sixth year in a row.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry has no idea why the <em>hell</em> he's doing this.</p><p>Sure, he won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.</p><p>And sure, he was in love with Draco Malfoy, the only Slytherin Seeker who could've ever had a chance against him and the only Slytherin cheerleader who Harry drools over in the middle of games- Gryffindor games or not, the blond always had a bit of an effect on him.</p><p>But did he have to ask Draco out on a <em>date</em>?</p><p>Truth be told, no. No he did not.</p><p>But Harry won the very last Quidditch Cup he'll ever be able to win— in fact, he's won six consecutive Quidditch Cups, and that's if he includes third year when he faced off with Draco in the last match and nearly pissed his pants while admiring the Slytherin's side profile. He barely snapped out of his daze in time, but nobody ever has to know.</p><p>One would've thought that he mustered up enough courage to ask him out after winning then, but no. It took the seventh year 'Welcome Back Bitches' Inter-House party organized by Pansy Parkinson for him to agree to ask out his crush if he wins the Quidditch Cup. His crush who ever so happened to be her best-fucking-friend. And, ever since then, all of Harry's friends have been exaggerating how important it is that he wins the Cup. Not to mention his parents, who found out about the... dare and practically forced him to hear the story of how James had asked Lily out after winning the Quidditch Cup. </p><p>Harry shudders at the reminder.</p><p>He looks up, his eyes immediately catching the blond, who is currently talking and laughing with some of his friends. He sits elegantly at the Slytherin Table, his posture perfect and hair tied up into a perfect ponytail, with only a few strands of his bangs out of place. It doesn't affect how perfect Draco appears, and it sure as hell doesn't help Harry with the dire situation he's found himself in here.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Ginny Weasley drawls from next to him. Her hands rest easily on her hips, an eyebrow raised at Harry. "Go ask him."</p><p>"Gin, how can I?" Harry fumes. He gestures towards Draco, who is now playfully scolding Theodore Nott, like it was reason enough for his hesitation. And he was right. <em>Draco</em> is a good reason to hesitate. He's bloody perfect and Harry's... not exactly 'perfect'. "Just look at him."</p><p>"Yes, Harry, you love him and his blond hair very much—" Harry glared at her— "and we're very happy that you've gotten enough courage to even think of asking him. However, if you don't ask him soon, I fear someone else might," Hermione advises kindly. He turns his head and, sure enough, Ernie Macmillian was making his way over to Draco.</p><p>Something in-between of jealousy and <em>rage</em> pulsed through Harry's veins.</p><p>But, all traces of this red emotion disappears when Draco points in the direction of Padma Patil, who waves at Ernie excitedly, and Ernie bows his head in thanks and leaves without another glance back at the blond.</p><p>It was quickly replaced with a slight case of both anxiety and depression. </p><p>"What if he rejects me?" Harry groans, hitting his head on the table. Ron snorts, muttering something along the lines of 'moving on from him', which is an action that sort of pisses Harry off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ron, but some people like people who are completely out of their league. Honestly, why couldn't I just like Ginny or... or <em>Luna?</em>"</p><p>"Then you would've been beaten by a Bludger," Ginny easily replies. She's always been very protective of her best friend. "Besides, that's just gross, Harry. In case you've forgotten, you're kind of my brother."</p><p>"I didn't forget," Harry snaps. He immediately softens and apologizes. "He's just out of my league, Gin. He's perfect and I'm... just Harry."</p><p>"Well, Mum and Dad didn't raise 'just' Harry," Hannah, Harry's sister, snickers. She takes a seat beside one of her friends, chewing on a baby carrot almost immediately. "Is he going to ask Draco Malfoy out?"</p><p>Harry groans. "Han, you knew too?"</p><p>"Literally, more than half of us knows," she claims, gesturing to the other half of the Gryffindor Table who whoops and shouts 'good lucks' towards him as proof. Harry's face flushes.</p><p>"Merlin. Do you think Draco knows?"</p><p>Hermione frowns. "Probably not. If I recall correctly, he's been rather busy with N.E.W.Ts and cheerleading practice."</p><p>"Great, so he probably doesn't even think about me," Harry wails.</p><p>"Mate, you're just as dramatic as him," Ron says.</p><p>"I think you should go for it!" Luna, ever the enthusiast, encourages. "I think Draco has been the most interested in your 'crush' since you announced that you had one. Dabberblimps appeared by his ears whenever someone teased you about it, which I still think is very rude of them."</p><p>Harry smiles weakly. "Thanks, Luna." Then he takes a deep breath. "What could I even say?"</p><p>"Ask him out to Hogsmeade," Hannah advises. Harry doesn't know when his sister was asked out to Hogsmeade, but he promises to himself that he will find the bastard.</p><p>"Make sure to mention how he's the crush," Hermione adds. "Who knows if he's even realized that?"</p><p>"While you're at it, ask him what Macmillian wanted," Ron continues. When Harry sends him a look, Ron raises his hands. "Conversation starter, mate."</p><p>Taking another deep breath, Harry agreed. He'll start with Macmillian, subtly let Draco know that Harry's interested in him, and then ask him out to Hogwarts. Which was... easier said than done.</p><p>"Don't worry too much about it," Ginny advises. "But, make sure he says yes. I'm betting twenty galleons on this thing. You can't get a 'no', you hear me?"</p><p>Harry's jaw drops. "Ginny!"</p><p>The Chaser simply giggles, shooing him away. Then, with more than thirty other Gryffindors egging him on, Harry stands up from his seat and makes his way to the Slytherin Table. Palms getting sweatier with every step, it was a miracle that Harry didn't chicken out before reaching the Slytherin table.</p><p>"Harry," Draco calls all of a sudden, his voice sweet like honey. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Merlin, his eyes are so beautifully <em>silver</em>.</p><p>"I need to talk to you," Harry mutters, his hands clenched into tight fists.</p><p>Draco cocks his head to the right. "About?"</p><p>Harry glances at the blond's friends— Pansy, in particular, is excitedly shaking his hands and trying not to squeal— because they're openly staring at him with open jaws. Merlin, they obviously know. So... </p><p>"I think you already know, Draco."</p><p>Draco looks at his friends, who immediately begin putting on the best act Harry's ever seen. Each one of them has a perfect facade on, raising an eyebrow as if they were disinterested. After several long moments of staring at them, Draco stands up. "Very well. Let's go."</p><p>"No... no, actually it's alright if I talk to you here," Harry decides, his inside Gryffindor bravery takes hold of him. Draco stops, his eyes narrowing and piercing into Harry's very soul. "I was wondering what you were talking with Macmillian about?"</p><p>Before Draco could respond, Blaise pipes up. "Jealous?"</p><p>So, obviously, that was the wrong route to go to. Harry should've thought twice about taking Ron's advice.</p><p>"Er, no. I was just curious," Harry says. When several seconds go by without anyone else speaking, he clears his throat. "So you know how I was supposed to ask the person I liked out if I won the Quidditch Cup?"</p><p>Draco raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, Harry. I'm afraid I don't have much advice for you if that's what you're really here for—"</p><p>"Doyouwannagoonadatewithme?" Harry blurts.</p><p>Theo whistles. Pansy cheers. Slytherin and Gryffindor alike collectively shout and throws galleons towards the others' tables. No worries, no Hufflepuffs are hurt in this uproar. In fact, several throw wizard currency themselves.</p><p>"What?" Draco blinks. "I don't think I heard you correctly."</p><p>Harry steadies himself for the hex that's about to come his way. "Go on a date with me?" he asks meekly. </p><p>Draco's cheeks flush, and Pansy starts excitedly stabbing his side.</p><p>"Is this some sort of prank?"</p><p>That is not the reaction Harry expected.</p><p>"What? No! Why would you think that?"</p><p>"So I'm..." Draco swallows. "I'm that 'crush'?" he squeaks.</p><p>Probably terrified that he might mess this up even further, Harry simply nods.</p><p>Draco just continues staring at him.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for, you idiot?" Pansy whisper-shouts. It's loud enough for Harry to hear and feel the disappointment beginning to pool in his abdomen. "He's waiting for you!"</p><p>"O-oh," Draco stutters. Then he looks up at Harry with those long lashes and nods slightly. "Okay."</p><p>Harry's eyes widen. "Really?!"</p><p>"Yes," Draco says.</p><p>After letting him know the time and the place they were going to meet, Harry stays in a good mood for the rest of the day.</p><p>And not even the exchange of coins— between Slytherins and Gryffindors especially— in the Great Hall could damper it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ended up deciding to meet on the docks once the boats reached the over side of the Great Lake. They would meet for a date before going home with their respective families, and it'd taken a lot of deflecting and a whole lot of embarrassment on Harry's part. Luckily, as that was only a few days after Harry popped the question, the embarrassment never turned into dread. Instead, every passing moment excited him and every glance Harry and Draco exchanged made him grin like he was a teenager with a crush.</p>
<p>Which he sort of was.</p>
<p>Now, as Harry anticipates the sight of Draco's arrival, he bids farewell to Hogwarts, his classmates, and his family who were oddly enthusiastic about him ditching them.</p>
<p>But when he notices the coiffed bundle of blond hair, he couldn't find it within himself to care. A broad smile worms its way onto Harry's face; he flexes his fingers in greeting shyly. The nervous, yet well-intended smile he receives boosts his confidence.</p>
<p>"Hey," Harry says as he helps Draco off the boat.</p>
<p>Draco’s cheeks flush. "Hello, Harry."</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to be helping the rest of us up, Potter?" Blaise huffs as he passes them. Harry ignores him in favor of smiling a bit wider into Draco's eyes. "Merlin forbid he helps one not of self-interest."</p>
<p>"Are you hungry?" he asks, ignoring Blaise.</p>
<p>"Not too much. Pansy had insisted on bloating me last night for the graduation feast," Draco groans, pursing his lips into a pout. "I swear that woman hates me. She knows I don’t eat much."</p>
<p>Harry laughs— the very prospect of Draco bloating and floating away like Aunt Marge is far too ridiculous in his eyes. "That’s Pansy for you... In any case, fancy getting a drink with me instead of lunch?"</p>
<p>"I mean, if you insist."</p>
<p>"Three Broomsticks?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Draco agrees.</p>
<p>They talk easily until they reach the establishment. The place is full-- as it was expected on the last day for seventh years- but they manage to get a small table for two in a far end corner. It works perfectly for Harry because the center of the room is loud and rowdy because of a big table of teenagers Harry just knew were his teammates. And although he knew that they wouldn't dare to interrupt and embarrass him, Harry still feared the prospect of humiliation in front of Draco. Merlin knows he didn't want to appear like more of a mess than he already is.</p>
<p>Draco, on the other hand, looked something akin to both stress and nervousness as his eyes darting back towards the people from their school. It makes Harry wonder if he should've warned him that they might be there. But then again, the Three Broomsticks was one of the best establishments Harr's ever known; it is a given that a place like this would be filled with people having something worth celebrating.</p>
<p>"They look like they're having a good time," Draco says off-handedly when a particularly loud round of laughter comes from his teammate's table.</p>
<p>"Oh. They're celebrating."</p>
<p>"Celebrating?" Draco arches a perfect eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Oh, we won the Cup," Harry says as casually as he could possibly muster within two feet of the blond. "I don't know if you've heard."</p>
<p>"Yes, I've heard." Draco's tone of voice betrays the 'obviously, ponce' that he doesn't say. "And why aren't you celebrating?"</p>
<p>"I am," Harry insists, only to divert his eyes and feel his ears burning with embarrassment. "I asked you out. But even if Pansy hadn't dared me to, I kind of already promised myself to ask you if we won the Cup."</p>
<p>Silence hangs between them for a good second before Draco says, "So what? I'm your trophy?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes snap to his. "What? No! Of course not! It's not like that-"</p>
<p>But Draco's laughter stops his explanations.</p>
<p>"I know, Harry. Calm down."</p>
<p>Rosmerta thankfully interrupt them, and they have to focus on what to order for a second. Harry scrambles around, trying to make sure that Draco tells him everything he wants. It's a little awkward since he's never ordered for anyone but himself (dating-wise of course so Ron and Hermione don't count) before, but Rosmerta seems to be amused by his effort. They end up with two Butterbeers, a plate of Shepherd's pie, and a plate of chocolate trifle.</p>
<p>"I can feel my stomach bloating just by looking at it," Draco comments when the pies arrive. He picks up the fork anyways, taking a bite so quickly Harry thought he would miss the movement if he'd blinked. </p>
<p>"McGonagall would yell at me if she saw me eating this," Harry confesses with a soft chuckle. She was always a Quidditch fanatic (not to mention gambler) and if she ever saw someone slacking off or eating more sweets than they can burn; Harry especially since his speed as a Seeker can be hindered if he gained too much weight. She'd strictly prohibited him from eating more than four treacle tarts a week (which he'd personally thought should be punishable by Azkaban).</p>
<p>"If you get too fat before Yorkshire tryouts, I'm not taking any responsibility for it."</p>
<p>Harry sputters, "That won't happen! It's just a one-time thing."</p>
<p>"So... we aren't doing this again?" Draco asks.</p>
<p>Harry flushes at the implication that Draco wanted to go on another date with him. He opens and closes his mouth several times before he manages to spit out a very squeaky "I can add more exercises to my routine if we can go on more dates!"</p>
<p>Draco gives him a small smile before going back to his pie.</p>
<p>It's a weird situation in which both boys don't know how to act but are loving every second of it anyways. They're both blushing and grinning and scrambling to get the conversation going, but they were both too excited about what's growing between them and too afraid of screwing anything up.</p>
<p>After they finish the food, Harry doesn't give Draco a chance to try and split the bill. He's been skipping out on so many Hogsmeade weekends, hoping for the opportunity that he's having right now. So he pays for everything and leaves a nice tip for Rosmerta, who gracefully kept her lips sealed about any embarrassing childhood stories she's probably collected over the years.</p>
<p>On the way out of the diner, Harry sees his Hermione and Ron giving him matching pairs of thumbs up. He also sees Neville, Dean, and Seamus, who were all making kissy faces at him as if they were saying that they expected him to attempt initiating a kiss at some point that night. Harry knows that he'll let his teammates down. </p>
<p>There is no way he'll survive if he tried kissing Draco.</p>
<p>They walk around the perimeter of Hogsmeade, eventually stopping near the docks they'd met at two hours before. This time, the docks were completely empty. Without really meaning to- way too caught up in each other's presence to pay attention to anything otherwise- they sit down on the grass to talk.</p>
<p>"Well, Draco, you're amazing. That's the only reason why you manage to understand it."</p>
<p>"Please," Draco scoffs, "It's Potions, not Arithmancy. Anyone should be able to understand it."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure you're the only Hogwarts graduate to say that full-heartedly," Harry says with a light laugh. "Besides, I can't. I'll never be able to understand Potions, no matter how much you insist Snape 'dumbed' it down for us."</p>
<p>"You would if your brain wasn't so full of Quidditch and <em>Expelliarmus</em> like it is."</p>
<p>That drags the laughter right out of Harry's chest. "I'm pretty sure you're good at Potions just because you're amazing and can do everything."</p>
<p>"Careful now. Keep talking like that and I'll think you only asked me out to gain more study sessions."</p>
<p>Which, by the way, Harry thought was insensible since they were now graduates.</p>
<p>"I'd never reject any opportunity to spend more time with you. Even if Potions is involved," Harry shudders at that. Draco huffs out a little giggle despite himself. "And, for the record, I asked you out because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're gorgeous, brilliant, ambitious, kind..."</p>
<p>"And you're the wizard equivalent of a Niffler," Draco drawls. "Overly excited, attracted to shiny objects, and spends too much time with their face planted in the Pitch."</p>
<p>Harry feels himself deflating because of Draco's words. But just when he's about to start overthinking that 'obviously Draco only accepted this date out of pity', Draco maneuvers himself so he's practically sitting on Harry's lap. He closes the little distance between them, kissing Harry gently on the lips.</p>
<p>The kiss is short and sweet.</p>
<p>Which is definitely good because Harry was pretty sure he was seconds away from dying from too much happiness.</p>
<p>When they separate, Draco laughs, probably finding Harry's expression hilarious. Harry knows that his face must be beet red, but he can't help it.</p>
<p>He already thought he was past his quota of luck when Draco said 'yes'; a kiss was way past his expectations.</p>
<p>"I suppose you're lucky nifflers are one of my favorite creatures."  Draco abruptly gets up, holding out a hand for Harry to take. "C'mon. Apparate us back to Hogwarts. I left my stuff there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so I may have hit a slight writer's block! But, I've come back and decided (since you all were so lovely and encouraging) to present one last extra chapter told from Draco's point of view! It's much shorter, but it will be uploaded very soon! </p>
<p>Thank you all so much for your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus! Draco's thoughts of Harry and the date!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry drops him off with an awkward hug when they reach the dungeons.</p><p>He sprints away as Draco hurriedly makes his way to the Boys' Dormitory. Although he wanted to burn the image of his beloved room into his mind, Draco hurries as he stashes all of his belongings into his trunk (that shrunk automatically of course) and as he brushes his hair in quick succession. It is almost entirely uncharacteristic for him— he would usually do this for Quidditch games— but Draco doesn't truly get anxious about anything. Especially not about Hogwarts. He'd aced all 8 NEWTs that he'd taken, as well as earned the top marks in OWLs for the rest of his extracurricular classes (which he may or may not have received a time turner from his godfather to take). There is never a reason for him to not march into Hogwarts as if he owns the place.</p><p>In a manner of minutes, he'll have the school after going on a very public date with the star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.</p><p>The date was nothing less than splendid in Draco's opinion.</p><p>But Draco knows blokes like Harry don't date people like him.</p><p>At least... not usually. But Harry is anything but the 'usual' and Draco likes to think of himself as the exception to the norm as well.</p><p>And, to prove him right, Draco sees Harry staring at him with the most expectant expression on his face the moment Draco sets foot in the entrance hall. Harry is a few feet away from where his friends were conversing, which makes Draco believe that the git got up and started running towards him the moment Harry saw Draco arrive, only to remember that he didn't know if he was allowed to talk to Draco at Hogwarts like he had half an hour before and stopped in his tracks. He stared at Draco with wide, green eyes as though he was an abandoned Niffler.</p><p>Really, Draco should develop some kind of resistance to Harry's Gryffindor antics.</p><p>And yet, even when seeing Hermione and Ron watching him like hawks, Draco takes a deep breath and makes his way over decisively.</p><p>"Hey!" Harry stutters, obviously inward-cringing at himself.</p><p>"There you are," Draco says coolly. Then, before he loses his nerve, Draco clears his throat. "Let's go. I have some Potion books that won't fit in my trunk no matter how I try, and you'll carry them."</p><p>"I will?"</p><p>Harry's confusion is obvious, further convincing Draco that he needed to state clearly what's going to happen from now on.</p><p>"Yes, you will. You're my boyfriend now, aren't you? And what good are all these muscles if you can't help me carry my stuff?"</p><p>The effect is instant— Harry's face opens up in a bright, blinding smile and he throws himself on Draco in an awkward hug. </p><p>"Yes, I am! I'll carry all the Potion books you have!"</p><p>Behind them, Draco can hear the cheers and whistles from their classmates. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Draco rolls his eyes and coughs. "Hey, Golden Boy. Mind extracting yourself from my back? Save it for when we're alone later."</p><p>"We're going out on another date?" Harry asks hopefully, his face almost splitting in half for the size of his smile.</p><p>"Merlin's beard."</p><p>What the hell did he get himself into?</p><p>But then, one glance at Harry's smile makes him believe that whatever it is, it isn't so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so I just read something similar to this in an actual book the other day and I decided to write a little fic about it. Let me know what you guys think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>